The Effects things can have
by luis.mendoza15
Summary: One day in the year 1987 a man named James is having drink at a bar when he gets a call form his wife saying that their daughter went missing at a local Freddy Fazbear pizzeria, fast forward a couple years later James realizes he needs more cash to pays some bills but ironically the only job paying enough is the same place his daughter went missing years ago.
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 1987 and something unspeakable will happen at a local ''Freddy Fazbear Pizza''. Our story starts a local small town bar were some people are just trying to enjoy a drink or a warm meal after a long day's work, while others are just trying to forget their lives and get lost in their own little worlds. And at the front of the bar counter sits a man named James casually making small talk with the bartender.

"Ahh that hit the spot." James said after gulping down a beer.

"That's great to hear James." The bartender said while simultaneously cleaning a glass mug with a rag like every bartender on T.V. ever.

"So Joe is it a slow night or what?" James asked looking around and taking note of the very few people in the bar.

"No James," Said the bartender whose name is now revealed to be Joe,"anybody here is just a bum who stays here all day or is just a late worker like you, I don't know why I keep having to reminding you that every week." Joe said a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." James said, a little embarrassed at his own forgetfulness.

"Anyways James, how's the wife and kid?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.

"Well my wife has been nagging me like usual about god knows what, but Jenny has been making some new friend." James said.

"Oh really, I though Jenny kept to herself, who she making friends with?" Joe asked.

"The Wilson's and the Mendoza's kids." James said.

"The Wilson's kid?" Joe asked. "Isn't the kid you a little, you know… a little 'slow'?" Joe said, a little uneasy.

"Oh no." James said. "Yeah the kids a little different but I wouldn't go so far to say 'slow' you know?" James said assuredly.

Yeah I guess tha-hey wait, did you say the 'Mendoza's' kid? Isn't he a trouble making punk?" Joe asked while giving James a questing look.

"Hey he hasn't done anything to Jenny or the Wilson's kid and they get along great so that makes him OK in my book, and cut the kid some slack, I hear his mom isn't around and his father isn't home much." James said, defending the kid.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I think his father is here so much that he may be the reason I can pay half my bills, it's no surprise the kid has a few problems." Joe said, realizing he may have been a little hard on the kid.

"You said it Joe." James agreed.

"So what exactly do Jenny and her new friends do when they hang?" Joe asked, a little curious.

"All I could really say is 'Kid stuff' really." Joe said. "You know going to the arcade, pool and birthday parties, watching movies, roller-skating, and whatever a bunch of 12 year olds like to do now a days." James listed. "Hell, just today before I left for work I gave the all some money so they could go to that 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza' place." James said proudly.

"Fazbear's?" Joe asked. "You mean that the place where the two kids went missing a while back?" Joe asked a very concerned.

"Huff" "Yes Joe." James said annoyed that he's parenting style was being criticized.

"Hey, I'm just saying I don't know if I'd let my kids go there after what happen, you know." Joe said defensively.

"Jesus man, you sound like my wife." James said, after which both men shared a good laugh while also attracting the attention of a few other people in the bar.

"Yeah you're probably right James, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Joe said, and after a few moments of silence the bar's phone started to ring.

"Ah hell." James muttered. "That's probably my wife." James complained.

"Oh boy looks like someone's in trouble". Joe said with a smirk.

"Crap I was supposed be home two hours ago." James said, while simultaneously face palming. "She's goanna have my ass on a platter when I get home." James said.

"Ha ha, don't worry James if it's her I'll tell her you left like an hour ago and that you must be in traffic or something, how's that's sound James? Joe said as he made his way to the bar phone.

"That'd be great Joe, thank you." James said, appreciating Joe helping him with his wife.

"Don't mention it James." Joe said, after which both men shared a small laugh.

"No but seriously though, don't tell your wife I helped you because if she finds out she'll have both our asses on a mantel over the fire place." Joe said blankly before he answered the bar's phone.

"Yeah you're right I should probably get going, thanks again Joe, also put the bill on my tab." James quietly said as he slowly started to make his way to the front doors of the bar.

But before James could leave the bar he could somewhat over that the phone call between Joe and presumably his wife sounded like it was getting very serious and turning his head back to see Joe's face looking like he was worried as if something very bad had happen didn't help him not to worry also. But he figured that it was just his wife was taking out her anger on poor Joe. "She must be pissed if she able to make Joe look like he's about to piss himself. Well better him then me." James thought to himself, hoping his wife would calm down by the time he got home. But before he shrug things off and just make his way home he heard Joe say "Yes he's here I'll tell him to get there as soon as possible" and hang up the phone.

"Joe what the hell man, why'd you sell me out?" James said feeling like Joe had just stabbed him in the back.

"James!" Joe yelled. "Yes that was your wife but it's not about you being home late, it's about Jenny her and the other kids never came home." Joe said with a face that looked like mixture of fear and concern.

"WA-what?" James said with all the anger in his voice being replaced with fear and concern.

"Your wife said none of the kids came home so she called the cops, then she said that the cops told her that the last place anyone saw them was that Freddy Fazbears pizza you said they went to." Joe said.

"Oh shit." James muttered out load.

"This sounds a lot like those other kids that went missing, you don't think that th-." Joe started but was interrupted by James.

"No, no fucking way men don't even say shit like that there's now that could happen….right?" James said franticly.

"I don't know but if I was you, I'd get my ass down to that restaurant as soon as possible." Joe said trying to calm James down.

"You're right I have to get down there right now." James said calming down a bit and with that James ran out of the bar and to car and then started to drive straight from the bar to Freddy Fazbears pizza none stop.

After ten minutes of unbearable driving James finally arrived at the Freddy Fazbear pizza restaurant and was shocked just to see how many police cars there were parked outside the restaurant. "Holy shit." James thought to himself. After taking a few extra minutes to actually find a parking space he was able to get out of his car and quickly make his way to the entrance of the restaurant. But before he could show himself in James was stopped by an officer, most likely just trying to make sure that nobody was entering a leaving without a good reason.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in there its police business." The officer said with authority.

"But sir I-." James started but was interrupted by the officer.

"Sorry sir, but I don't I have time for this, I'm afraid you'll have to leave sir. The officer said while pointing James in the other direction.

"But officer!" Yelled James, desperately trying to get the officer to talk to him. "My wife Called me saying that our daughter and her friends went missing and she told me to come down here as fast as I could." James finally said. After which the officer looked at James surprised for a second then asked James for his full name.

"My name is James Thomson sir. James said

"Hello Mr. Thomson I'm Officer Schmidt, please follow me." The officer, whose name is now revealed to be Schmidt, said while motioning James to follow him inside the restaurant.

"Yes sir." James replied.

After following Officer Schmidt in the restaurant James was able to see what looked like both the Wilsons and his wife setting at a booth, all three looked like they a been crying.

"Honey!" James yelled while running to his wife's side.

"Oh James thank god you're here." James's wife said embracing him in a comforting hug.

"Sweetie what the hell's going on, where's Jenny?" James asked, concerned for the whereabouts of his daughter.

"I'll try to explain the situation as best I can sir, please take a seat." Officer Schmidt said motioning James to sit down along with his wife. "You are all aware of the incident that occurred where two children went missing and were last seen at this restaurant, correct?" Officer Schmidt asked everybody at the booth.

"Yes but what the hell does this have to do with our son, are you saying he's been kidnapped?" One of the Wilsons said.

"Sir I'm not saying that they have been kidnapped, I'm just saying that this case and that case are very similar, so just be prepared for the worst." Officer Schmidt said, trying to calm down the two pairs of parents but failing horribly.

"But didn't the news say that they arrested someone when the two kids went missing?" James's wife asked the officer.

"Yes we did but….we didn't have enough evidence or leads to pin the case of missing children on him so we couldn't take him in to full custody ma'am so we had to let him go, no matter how much it seemed like he was our guy." Officer Schmidt said, sounding somewhat disappointed in the fact that there's a possibility that a criminal got away Scott free. "Look all we're doing is taking extra precautions, so were searching this place top to bottom to find anyone who might be-." Officer Schmidt started but was interrupted by the static noise of someone on his police radio trying to get his attention.

"Come in Officer Schmidt, do you read me?" The Officer on the radio said.

"What is it?" Officer Schmidt said, turning around so that the both sets of parent wouldn't over just in case it was bad news, but little did he know they could hear the conversation just fine.

"We have an update for you sir." The Officer on the radio said.

"What did you find?" Officer Schmidt said, wondering what the other police men could have found.

"We had thought we had thought we had searched the whole place clean and interviewed everybody in the building, but we were wrong." The officer on the radio said.

"How wrong?" Officer Schmidt questioned.

"See, we had checked everything but we forgot one broom closet in the back and it wasn't just holding brooms sir, I think we found our guy." The officer on the radio said.

"Wait how can you tell if it's our guy or just punk with two strikes thinking we we're out to get him?" Officer Schmidt asked the other officer over the radio.

"Because it's the same guy from before." The officer on the radio said without emotion. "And I think we have enough evidence this time." The officer added.

"What do you mean?" Officer Schmidt asked.

"Well for one the guy's wearing what looks like a yellow bear suit that looks like one of the bears on the stage and also…..we…uh…well…we found a bloody knife also in the broom closet as well." The officer on the radio said with a hint of regret.

"I see." Muttered Officer Schmidt.

"Don't worry sir, there's no way it's a misunderstanding this time, we'll get this son of bitch down to the station for questioning." The officer on the radio explained. "Hey we're lucky we'll be able to get him to talk on what he did with the kids." The officer on the radio added, after which the static noise of the police radio died down and left Officer Schmidt alone to try to explain the situation to the two set without having them go crazy.

"Jesus Christ…" Officer Schmidt muttered under his breath while turning back around ready to try to explain the updated news to both sets of parents. But as soon as he faced them he could automatically tell that all four of the adults had overheard the conversation between him and his fellow officer over the radio just by the looks on their faces. "Oh shit…" He said quietly to himself. Each parent had different look on their face but they all where all just a mixture of fear, anger, and disbelief. Mrs. Wilson had started to break down crying in her husband's arms while Mr. Wilson's looked as he was trying to hold back his but too little avail. James's wife on the other hand had looked like she was about to pass out, and James looked like he was about tear world around apart.

"What did that man do to our children!?" James hissed out to the officer.

"Look Mr. Thomson we have the man is custody, and going to get him to talk then we can find out what he did to-." Officer Schmidt started but was cut off by the fact that James had bolted out of his chair and ran off in another direction, most likely trying to find the "man in a yellow bear suit". "Wait Mr. Thomson, you don't want to do that sir!" Officer Schmidt tried reasoning with James, but to no luck.

James darted across the restaurant looking for the "man in the yellow suit" running pasted empty party rooms, tables, other people who must have also been stuck being questioned at the restaurant about children, and other offices. Finally after a minute of running around James spotted in the corner of his eye a small group of police surrounding what looked like to be a yellow figure. But before James could go and confront the man in the yellow bear suit he was restrained by a few surrounding officers.

"LET ME GO, NOW GOD DAMMIT!" James yelled at the officers with pure rage.

"We're sorry sir, but we can't let go any further." One Officer said. "Don't worry sir, we already have him arrested, he'll be going away for a long time." Another officer said, trying to calm down James but to no affect.

Before the group offices and the "man in the yellow bear suit" walked out of the front doors James with all his anger and rage yelled at the man desperately trying to get his attention.

"YOU SON OF BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" James said with all his rage. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He added before noticing the "man in the yellow bear suit" had stopped walking and started to turn in James's direction. But for some reason when the "man in the yellow suit" finally was turned in his direction it was he could see, as the world around him went dark and all James could focus on was that man. Even with a bear mask on James was somehow able to make eye contact with the man and was able to tell there was no remorse, no guilt, no fear, basically no emotion.

After staring at each other for what felt like an eternity the "man in the yellow suit started to move around in place as if he was giggling or laughing. Whatever anger or hatred James had towards the man was completely replaced with total and udder fear. It didn't help that his world went deaf for a minute and all the sound was gone then was replaced moments later by a small yet strange sounding laugh. But as the laugh got loader the "man in the yellow bear suit" got closer to James. As soon as James saw that the distance between him and was getting smaller he wanted bolt off in the other direction. But as soon as he tried to move his body he realized that he couldn't move as if he was made out of soiled stone. After what felt like forever the "man in the yellow bear suit" was only a few feet away and at that point James thought he must have been even more scared of the man then his own daughter and her friends must have been, and the more James looked at the man's face and the loader the evil laughter got the more his own breathing became heavier to the point where he thought he was having a panic attack. With the other man getting closer James noticed something about the yellow bear suit being that it almost didn't look like a suit, but the man's actual body. And with more time passing James noticed that the man was just a few inches away in front of him and with him not moving at all and the strange laughter stopping James thought that the "man in a yellow bear suit" had become a statue like himself.

This thought was thrown out the window in an instant because without warning the "man in the yellow bear suit" had put his hands or paws in this case and brought James's head closer to the man's mouth. And with the mask somehow acting like a real face opened its mouth revealing row a pawn row of sharp jagged blood stained teeth and with a simple motion tried pull James in his mouth, ready to take a bite out of him. James closed his eyes ready for the embrace of death to take him. An embrace that never came. With his eyes closed and his world in darkness and the suspense killing him he shot open his eyes to see what was going on. Surprisingly he didn't see Sharp teeth ready chew his dame face off or the man himself or the restaurant for that matter. All he could see when he shot opened his eyes was the ceiling of his old, rundown, and in of a serious need of a spring cleaning one bed room apartment.

"God dammit when will these fucking nightmares end?" James muttered to himself as he got out of his bed. Unable to get back to sleep he decided to make himself a midnight snack while also going to the front door of his apartment to see if he had gotten any mail. Surprising to him there was a small pile of letters piling up on the floor. After picking up all the letters from the floor and going in to the kitchen to heat up some leftovers he made his way to his little living room and sat down in his small chair to eat and sort through his mail. After separating junk mail form the more important bills James was annoyed to see the fact that one pile was much larger than the other.

"God dammit, how am I going to pay this bills my job doesn't pay me enough for all of this." James complained to himself. "Well I guess I'll have to get a night job otherwise my landlord will have my ass on the street if I can't pay rent this month." He continued to complain. "Well I guess I'll just see what's paying on the newspaper these days. "James said reluctantly not liking the idea that he will probably have to be working two jobs just to pay his bills.

"Let's see what pays the most these days." James said as he flipped through the newspaper's "help wanted ads". "HHmm, no, no, no, and no." James said as he looked at all the jobs that were available. "God dammit nothing is paying well enough!" James cursed to himself. "The one thing that's paying barely enough is some stupid ass night watch job for a god dame kid's pizzeria." James continued to complain until he realized something sounded off about the ad. "Pizzeria?" He questioned. "It couldn't possibly be the same place could it, better reread it just to be sure." He thought to himself. "Ok it says here 'Family_ pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am-6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic character. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call__,1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR__,_Well I'll be dammed, I thought they closed down that placed down years ago." James said to himself. "Ah to hell with it, I need the money and who knows maybe I'll finally get a little closure." James thought to himself, and with that James put down the newspaper, remembering to circle the Fazbear ad with a maker so he wouldn't forget it and then went back to his room to get some sleep. After all he is going to be applying for a new job that's going to have him working very late hours. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hello everybody this my first fanfic I have ever made so please tell me what you think. Did I make any mistakes?, tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I can. If you guys want more just leave a review and I'll start making more chapters as soon as I can.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning James awoke rather early, unrested due to the fact he had another nightmare about what happen to his daughter so many years ago. Groggily he made his way to his small apartment kitchen and started make a cup coffee and a bit of toast. After a few minutes later James's small apartment had a mixed scent of caffeine and burnt bread. Just by taking a quick whiff of the smell of burnt toast and coffee was just enough to give a little shock to James's senses waking him up and making him alert.

"Jesus!" James yelled when he turned and noticed the dark black smoke coming from his toaster. "I guess I'll be skipping breakfast today." James said to himself annoyed and amazed on the fact that he was able to ruin his own breakfast so quickly.

"Whatever, I'll just call the Fazbear restaurant and see if that job is still an option." James said to himself while taking a sip of his coffee and reaching for the phone on the wall. "All right what was the number again?" James asked himself trying to remember where he had left the newspaper that had the number to Freddy Fazbear pizza. "Ah, there it is." James said to himself noticing the newspaper over on his coffee table.

After walking over to the coffee table he grabbed the newspaper and he started to dial the Fazbear number and waited until he heard another voice on the line.

"Hello you have reached Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, would you like to arrange a birthday party or any special occasion?" A perky young woman said over the phone.

"Uh… no ma'am I actual just wanted to ask about the job opening for the night shift." James said.

"Oh sorry sir, job discussions can only be held at the pizzeria." The woman over the phone said, trying to sound apologetic. "You can come over to apply for job any time today, nobody else has applied for it yet I guess most people think it's too boring." The woman added.

"Oh that's fine." James reassured. I'll stop by in a few hours is that alright?" James asked the woman.

"Thank you sir, my manager said if nobody applied I'd be the one taking the shift, I'll let the manger know that someone will be applying for the job." The woman said, glad that someone was going to apply for the boring nightshift and then hung up the phone.

"Alright what time is it?" James said while looking at the clock on his wall. The time read 11:21. "Ah shit, I over slept." James complained to himself. "Well there went like half my day off." James continued to complain to himself. "Hhmm let's see if there is anything good on T.V." James said to himself hoping to see if he could possible salvage a good thing from him sleeping in. "No, no, no, no oh come on is there nothing good on?" James said as he flipped through the channels seeing that there was nothing on besides boring reruns of shows he's seen before. "Oh hey what's this?" James said as he found something that looked interesting. "Hey look a documentary, wonder what it's about?" James asked himself.

"And now we're back to "The Soul and There effect on the world". An old man narrated over the T.V.

"Oh look another one of those stupide dame religious documentaries ". James said to himself annoyed.

"_**Some souls are still attached to the physical world they also try to communicate with the living. In houses or places that had significant sentimental value to the individuals themselves, they are..." **_The old man on the T.V. said before he was cut off by James shutting off he's television.

"Forget it." James muttered to himself. "There seems to be nothing on anyways, I should just go on a dame walk before I have to go to the restaurant, should calm me down." He added.

After going to his room, reaching into his closet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a large button up shirt he changed his clothes and then made his way to his front door of his small apartment before realizing he almost forgot his keys. "Oh shoot, almost forgot my keys." He said to himself. "Where did I leave them?" He asked himself before noticing he's keys lying on his kitchen counter along with his wallet. "He they are." James said. "Man I almost forgot my wallet too; you need to straighten up James." He muttered to himself noticing the fact that has been recently becoming sloppier and sloppier.

After walking out of his apartment and turning around to lock his door he made his way out of apartment building. After walking down the stair case and James walked out the front the door of his apartment building and started walking to the nearby park for a mind clearing stroll.

"Well at least it's a beautiful day today." James said to himself as he walked on the side walk of the park. "At least I can enjoy the scenery before I have to get another job." He added. After walking a reasonable distance James decided to take on an old park bench. "Ah, now this load off my mind." James softly said to himself while resting on the park bench. After taking a look around of his surroundings James notice an ice cream vender a few yards away from where he was sitting. While debating with himself wither or not he wanted ice cream he noticed that their where two people along with the vender already there, a man and a little girl.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Can we get some ice cream please, please, please?" The little girl said franticly and full of energy to the man beside her that was likely her father.

"Ok, ok sweetie we'll get some ice cream, just don't tell your mother or she'll be very upset if she found out we spoiled our dinner. The man said to his daughter.

"Isn't mom making meatloaf tonight?" The little girl said to her father.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who wants some ice cream right now, but still don't tell your mother ok." The man said to his daughter who she replied by noting her head and moving her hand across her mouth as if she was zipping it shut.

"Would you look at that." James said to himself. "It's just like when Jenny and I used to go out for ice cream." He said to himself with a slight sigh. "Oh Jenny…" James muttered under his breath while trying to remember the last time he spent time with his daughter before her disappearance and most likely death.

"Come on dad, you're slowing down." A young little girl around the age of 11 or 12 said to, her father.

"I'm coming Jenny…Just… give me a sec…to catch my breath." James said in between heavy breaths.

"Look dad, if you don't want to play tag with me you don't have too." The young girl named Jenny told her father.

"No, no, no, it's alright I don't mind Jenny, although would asked why you don't just play this with your friends? James asked his daughter wondering why he is running around in circles about to cough up his own lungs when she has a few young friends on speed dial to do this.

"Well my friends couldn't come out to play, I asked Bobby's mom and she said that he couldn't come out to play because he had a doctor's thing...or…something I don't know." Jenny said explaining why one of her friends couldn't play with her.

"Ok then, what about that other boy?" James asked his daughter.

"Michael? He couldn't come out to play because of his dad or something." Jenny said, noticeably more down when the other boy had been mentioned. Noticing this James thought he'd have little fun at his daughter's expense

"Oh I bet you really like your two friends." James told his daughter.

"Wh-what? I don't like Michael like that. Jenny franticly said with a noticeable blush appearing on her face.

"Good to know Jenny, but I said must like both of you you're friends not just Michael." James said to his daughter with a teasing smirk.

"What…you…I…shut…oh" Jenny tried to mutter something to say back to her father but very soon realized she was caught red handed. "Ok, Ok, you got me I like Michael." She said defeated. But you can't tell him, ok?" Jenny pleaded with her father.

"Don't worry sweetie I won't tell him." James told his daughter.

"Come on dad, you know you have to swear on it." Jenny said while crossing her arms and pouting her face.

"Alright I swear I won't tell your friend Michael you have a crush on him sweetie." James said with a smile.

"Thank you dad." Jenny said sincerely and with a smile on her face.

"Anyways Jenny, why don't just go play with some other kids, make some new friends." James asked his daughter curiously.

"Well, it's because other kids don't like me." Jenny said with emotion in her voice almost as if she was just asked the time of day.

"What?" James asked his daughter in disbelief.

"It's true, it's with all the three of us, Bobby gets picked on because he's "special" or something, I get picked on because I'm not 100% in to girly stuff like the other girls my age, and Michael gets picked on because of his mom moving away and he's dad hanging out the bar or whatever." Jenny said with a hint of irritation in her voice, but not towards her father but most likely to the other kids who take time out of their lives just to make her and friend's lives harder.

"Oh Jenny, I'm sorry." James said sounding apologetic as if somehow it was his fault.

"Why are apologizing dads?" Jenny said puzzled. "You're not the one picking on us, those other kids are, and don't worry dad they only try to pick on us when we're alone." Jenny said. "When my friends and I are together we're like force to be reckoned with, the three musketeers, a three man army, well two boys and a girl army but you get the point. Jenny listed off.

"That's sweet dear." James said proud of his daughter. "Hey tell you what Jenny, since you've been such a good girl and your friends couldn't play with you today, you tell me when both of your friends are free to play with you and I'll give you all some money to go to a place of your choosing. James told his daughter with big heartwarming smile on his face.

"Really dad, a-ha that awesome thank you so much daddy!" Jenny said squealing with delight. "And I already know where to go." Jenny said with one of the biggest smiles on her face she had ever had.

"Oh really, and where's that." James asked curiously and also deep down hoping this place would take a huge chunk out of his wallet.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!" Jenny said to her father with one of the largest smiles he had probably ever seen on her.

"Freddy Fazbear's, now why's that?" James asked his daughter wondering why she would want to go to a place meant for kids maybe a year or two younger than her.

"Well actual it's more for Michael then for me dad." Jenny admitted to father.

"What, oh come Jenny this is more for you than your friends, you know that right?" James told his daughter but was quickly cut off by her before he could finish.

"No dad it's just that Michael told me once that neither of his parents would take him anywhere he'd want to go, not even on his birthday they would just stay home and do nothing but fight until he's mom moved away." Jenny explained to her father. "And he told me once that he always wanted to go to a place like Freddy's with his family and since his mom and dad can't take him, Bobby and I are the next best thing.

"Uh sweetie, I think what your friend Michael want's his family to be the ones that take him to Freddy's rather than his friends." James tried to explain but was again cut off before he could finish by his daughter Jenny.

"Well dad that's no problem dad, Michael told Bobby and I that are like a family to him, he said Bobby is like a brother and I'm like a sister. "Jenny explained to her father."

"So you're going to take your friends to a family restaurant because one of those friends never got to go to a family restaurant with his own family?" James asked his daughter.

"That right dad." Jenny said to her father proudly.

"And you're hoping that it may get you out of the "Friend zone"." James said to his daughter teasingly, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes…wait…Wha...uh…Sh-Shut up dad!" Jenny yelled at her father with her face turning bright red. After getting embarrassed by her father twice in one day and him only laughing at her when he did, Jenny decided to punch her father in the arm repeatedly out of retaliation.

"Ha ha, ok Jenny calm down." James said trying to calm down his daughter. "Let's go get some ice cream sweetie, how's that sound?" James said to his daughter, hoping that it would calm her down and make her stop punching him.

"Ok dad, but only if we get strawberry alright." Jenny told her father.

"Deal." James said with a slight chuckle and smile on his face.

"So Jenny, when do you want to go to Freddy's?" James asked his daughter, hoping to know ahead of time so he could make a little schedule for her and her friends little get together.

"Well dad, when do you have to go?" Jenny asked her father.

"What?" James asked, wondering what his daughter meant, and then it hit him.

"WH-WHAT!" James yelped out from his dream. James groggily shuck himself awake and took a few minutes to survey his surroundings. "Ah God damn it, I fell asleep." James yelled out noticing that the sky had become noticeably much darker then it was before he fell asleep. "Well Shit." He muttered to himself. "What time is it?" He wondered to himself. After checking his watch he realized that it went from around 12:30 to 5:43. "Well it's almost six, I better go and get job before it's too late." James told himself, mentally scolding himself for falling asleep in public.

"Well at least I didn't have a nightmare again." He told himself, trying to cheer himself up. And I didn't get robbed so that's a plus." He continued to tell himself. After taking around ten minutes walking back to his apartment building James made his way to the parking lot which had his car parked. James took out his car keys and started pressing the button so he could remember where he parked. "Now where the hell did I park?" James asked himself. It's got to be here somewhere." He continued. After pressing the buttons enough times he finally heard a beep, letting him know where he's car was. "About dame time." James muttered under his breath. After which James got into his car and made he's way to the restaurant.

After driving around town for a couple of minutes James finally made it to the restaurant, taking mental note that he actual go there faster than he did and drive almost 10 years ago. "Well here goes nothing." James told himself, and with that James made his way to the front door and made his way inside. Taking a look around he noticed that the restaurant's lay out looked a bit different from the lasted time he saw it, of courses the last time he saw the restaurant was around10 years ago, and a lot of things can change in 10 years. After walking around for a few seconds he was able to see woman who looked like she worked at the restaurant and went up to her.

"Uh Ms." James said trying to get the woman's attention.

"Oh, hello sir do you need any help with anything." The young woman said with the enthusiasm that only somebody with their first job would have.

"I'm here for the night watch job, where do I go to apply?" James asked the young woman hoping for an answer.

"Oh you're the guy that was on the phone this morning." The young woman said, with surprising more enthusiasm in voice then before. "Please follow me mister uhh…I'm sorry what is your name again sir?" The young woman asked James.

"It's James." James said answering the young woman's question.

"Oh that's a nice name, my name is Judy." The young woman said as James and her walked to a door witch seemed to be some sort of office.

"This is my boss's office all you have to do is just knock on the door and you'll get the job." Judy said with a smile

"Just like that, don't do paper work to apply?" James questioned

"Yup, nobody has been wanting to apply for job so we're at the point where it's first come first severe, I guess a lot of people are still sour about that story where there were a bunch of kids that went missing but honestly I think it's just a story." Judy explained.

"It uh…wasn't a story; my daughter is actual one of the children that went missing that night ten years ago." James said coldly with emotion on his face.

"Wha…I…uh…look I was like 9 or 10 when that happened I swear to god I honestly just thought that it was just some story that kids where passing around like a ghost story. Judy awkwardly said in complete embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said with sympathy in her voice.

"Its fine, after 10 years I'm surprised that anybody else would remember" James said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"So umm I'll just…um go back to work…uh hope you get the job." Judy awkwardly said as she made her way back to her work.

"Nice girl." James thought to himself as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in, come in" said the voice of man who sounded like he was around 50s or 60s.

"I'm here for the night watch job." James told the man.

"Ah about time someone mustered up the balls to take that dame job, if not for you sooner or later I would have to get that girl Judy to do it, and the girl has enough on her plate as it is." The older man said rather quickly for his age. "So what's your name my friend?" The man said in that same quick speed of voice.

"Its James sir." Was all James could say before the man in fort of him cut him off.

"James eh, your hired my name is Cletus your new boss, you start tomorrow we have our guy finish up his last week and then you take over the night shift sound good, good." The old man said without letting James speak at all.

"Uh, sir when do you want me to come in?" James asked hoping to get a simple answer and not speech in which he'd only catch a few words.

"Eh, come in around 11:30 our guy will tell you what you have to do, if you have any question just ask him ok, ok." Cletus explained, again much faster than a man his age should be able too.

"Uh all right sir, see you tomorrow…I guess." James said, and with that James made his out of the restaurant and back to his car. After driving back home James went up his own apartment and tried to get some rest. After all he does have to work two jobs, and one of those job is gonna really put some real stress on James

* * *

><p><strong>An sorry about the wait I'm a slow updater so sorry about that. Anyways this is the second chapter I hope you guys like and please Review. If you Review it will make me update faster, or make me feel guilty for not updating, so yeah. Also a thanks to my friend <strong>ShadowDoodles9927 **on deviant-art He helped me with a name.**


End file.
